


The Proper Way

by Elfflame



Series: What's Done Is Done [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black spends the summer with the Malfoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> **A/N** : I am supposing here that Lucius is five years older than Sirius, and Sirius is just over one year older than Regulus, which makes Regulus 15, and Lucius 21 in this first scene, just for people’s information. And yes, this does mean Chan. It’s a Lucius fic. Does that really surprise you? ;P Lucius’s father in this is named Magnus because that was what I named him in the other story. I have no excuse other than that, but as I want this to be the prequel to that, I feel the need to explain that to those who haven’t read WDID. Not a huge deal, but there it is.  
>  **Dedication** : To Inell. Here’s your Christmas fic, hon. Sorry it took me so long. The boys just weren’t cooperating. I hope you like. And don’t feel you need to read the other fic. It’s got Harry/Draco in it, and I know they’re not a favored pairing of yours… This one stands perfectly well on its own.

Sirius had done three unforgivable things in Regulus’s eyes.The first had been being sorted into Gryffindor.For that alone, Regulus knew their mother would never forgive him.The second had been when Regulus himself had been sorted into Slytherin, and Sirius had taken affront.As though this were a personal failing on Regulus’s part, and not Sirius’s that they were now in separate houses.The third had been when Regulus and their mother had waited for Sirius outside of Platform 9 ¾, and Sirius had simply not appeared.

Augusta Black had been in a rage about Sirius for days.Regulus had always been her favorite, but even he knew to stay out of the way of their mother when she was this angry.

The worst of it had come when they’d received an owl from James Potter’s mother stating that Sirius was fine, and though they had encouraged him to return home, he had refused to do so.Augusta had torn the note into shreds, flinging pieces every which way in her anger.

“So help me, if that boy comes anywhere near this house again, it will be the last thing he does!” she had shrieked at the top of her voice.Then she had screamed a blasting charm at the family tree tapestry, wiping Sirius’s name from the hanging forever.

So, Regulus couldn’t forgive him either.Leaving him to her mercies this way.Sirius knew himself she had none.That he had always been the one to shield Regulus from their mother’s moods, usually by drawing all attention to himself.How was Regulus supposed to survive now?

Regulus was relieved when his father suggested that Magnus Malfoy might be willing to take him in for much of the summer.He’d been to Malfoy Manor a few times.They were always hosting some party-or-other.Their son was older than Sirius, he knew.Had left the year Regulus had started at Hogwarts, but Regulus had spent no time with the older boy, who had paid no attention to a first-year.

Now Regulus wondered if he would be like Sirius.Memories of what he’d heard of Malfoy’s son from the older students stood out in his mind—“ice prince,” many of them called him.That was certainly nothing anyone could say about Sirius.But Severus Snape said that Lucius was far more clever and cunning than Sirius, and that even his father found it difficult to stand against him.Severus also said that Lucius’s father was always sending him off to deal with things his father didn’t like to handle as a consequence.That, at least, sounded more like Sirius.Clever and witty, and always up to something.

Regulus wondered if Lucius would even be at the Manor that summer. If he was, at least that meant that there would be someone close to his age to spend time with.

When he alighted from his carriage on an overcast day, even the gloom of the clouds couldn’t detract from the glory that was Malfoy Manor.He’d only seen the Manor at night before, and just looking at the gleaming white entranceway and verdigris doors with their snake knockers made his eyes widen in wonder.He approached the front door just as it was opened, and a petite woman with an upswept hairdo and a deep violet gown stepped out to greet him.“You must be Master Black,” she smiled at him.

Regulus felt his heart sink at the title.Until just the week before, that had been Sirius’s title.He had simply been the “Other Black boy.”He’d liked it that way.“Yes, ma’am,” he said, managing a smile.

“Please, Regulus, I hope you’ll call me Leena.I hope we’ll become good friends,” she said, her eyes crinkling with a smile.

“Mother, I hope you aren’t terrorizing the boy already,” came a silken voice from the doorway.

Regulus turned and saw the most handsome boy he’d ever seen in his life.This was Lucius Malfoy?His few memories of the boy from his first years at Hogwarts were distant, and he certainly didn’t recall that boy looking nearly so awe-inspiring.No wonder Severus spoke of him so glowingly.He felt his cheeks flush.“H—hello…”

Lucius held out his hand, and Regulus took it carefully, uncertain how he should respond.Officially, he was the Black heir now, so they were on a social level.“Lucius,” the young man drawled.“Please.Don’t stand on formality with me.”There was a slight quirk at the corner of his lips, as though he had told a joke that no one else in the room had understood.

Regulus did his best to smile at the older boy.“Good to meet you, Lucius.Severus has told me a great deal about you.”

“Has he, now?How is he fairing these days?That brother of yours still causing him problems?”

Regulus sneered.When hadn’t Sirius gone after Severus?“Unfortunately.I’m sure one of these days, he’ll do something, and Severus will finally make him pay.Too bad Sirius is too cowardly to face him alone.Then he’d know why you shouldn’t mess with Slytherins,” Regulus said, his chin rising as he spoke.

Lucius’s lips slowly broadened into a wide smirk.“I do believe you and I will get along quite well, Regulus,” he said, leading the younger boy into the house.

♂♥♂

Lucius was a gracious host for the first few days, showing Regulus the lay of the Manor—particularly where the library was. Apparently, it was one of Lucius’s favorite rooms in the Manor.They spent long hours quietly discussing innumerable topics, such as his brother’s traitorous ways, and how Dumbledore wanted to keep them all from knowing true magic the way he dumbed down the Dark Arts classes, and never had the same teacher two years in a row.Lucius also showed him his favorite section of garden: a long and winding garden path at the far edges of the Malfoy gardens.He had even consented to play a one-on-one match with the younger boy, and only narrowly beat him before they went in to change for dinner, sweating and flushed.

Then Magnus had sent him away on a trip, and all Regulus’s time had been spent in the library, surprised at how much he missed someone he had only just met.When Lucius returned four days later, he had been startled at how his heart leapt in his chest at the sight.

“Welcome home,” he’d managed in a calm voice. “You are back sooner than I expected.”

Lucius’s smile warmed him.“I usually have little to rush home for, but something—or someone, rather—seemed to be pulling me back,” Lucius said, an elegant eyebrow raised.

“Ridiculous, Lucius.You hardly needed to rush home on my account,” Regulus said, though he felt his cheeks heat.

Lucius smirked.“I don’t recall saying anything about need, Reg—more like want.”

Regulus struggled to control his breathing at Lucius’s words.But his cheeks felt as though they were flaming with heat now.

Lucius moved closer, and Regulus felt his body heat envelop him.“Are you saying you didn’t miss me, Reg?” he purred.

“Of course I missed you Lucius,” Regulus said, trying to keep his voice even.

Lucius reached out and stroked his cheek.“You seem a bit distant.”

The fingers sweeping across his cheek stole the words from his lips, and Regulus felt his eyes slip closed.

“Surely you couldn’t have missed me that much if you can’t even be bothered to answer me…”Lucius pulled away, but Regulus caught his hand before he could move.

“Lucius?”His heart was beating heavily in his chest.No girl had ever made him feel like this.Not even Posey Lemont, who was a year above him, and always smiled at him when he tried to sit next to her at the Slytherin table.Did that mean he preferred boys?Did Lucius prefer boys?Or maybe, Regulus thought to himself, he just preferred Lucius?

“What is it, Regulus?You hardly seemed to want my attention a moment ago, and yet now you don’t wish me to leave.”He sighed dramatically.“Perhaps you are too young to know what you want,” Lucius said, that eyebrow raised as though Regulus were acting particularly oddly.

Regulus stuffed down the annoyance at the implication that he was a child, and raised his chin.“You surprised me, Lucius, that’s all.I’m old enough to know what I want.It just…took me a moment to understand,” he said in the calmest voice he could manage.

Lucius stepped towards him once more.“And what is it that you understand, Regulus?” he asked in a smooth voice that tickled Regulus’s ear.

“I know how some men of our breeding spend more time with each other than the women they marry,” he responded, turning to meet Lucius’s gaze.“And I know why.I cannot say I’ve been inclined to indulge that particular fixation before, but I can’t deny—”

Lucius chuckled again.“Yes, yes.That is all very fine, Regulus, but what does it mean?Are you really aware of what it is I want from you?”

“I’m hardly a child, Lucius,” Regulus bit out.

“No,” Lucius said, sliding a hand down Regulus’s side then moving it to feel the twitching bulge in Regulus’s pants.“You’re not, are you,” he purred as he squeezed lightly.Regulus gasped at the touch, arching into it.“Shh,” Lucius said.“We wouldn’t want someone to see this, now, would we?” he whispered into the young man’s ear.

Regulus did his best to calm his nearly frantic breathing, and licked his lips, looking up at Lucius with half-lidded eyes.“No, we wouldn’t,” he said in a soft voice.

“Good,” Lucius smirked.“Perhaps it’s time we took this elsewhere?Would you like to see my bedroom, perhaps?”

Regulus swallowed at that idea, feeling just a bit out of his depth at the idea of being alone with Lucius in Lucius’s room.Maybe Lucius was right.Maybe he was a bit out of his depth.But he wasn’t about to let Lucius think he couldn’t handle it.“Of course, Lucius.”

Lucius stepped away from him, and Regulus almost sagged at the loss.Almost.

“Follow me, then.”

Regulus followed, feeling a bit winded.He distracted himself by looking around him at the hangings and statuary adoring the halls they passed through.Though he had been at the Manor almost a month, he had yet to see the family wing, and while it looked little different from the rest of the Manor, just knowing he was in a private part of the house left Regulus a bit breathless.

Unfortunately, just as they reached the door of Lucius’s room, a voice rang down the hallway.“Lucius.You’re back sooner than usual.”Lucius turned to look at his father, who was glowering at them from the doorway of his own room, several feet further down the hall.

“Yes, father.Things worked out quite well this time.No need to linger.I thought our guest would like some company, so I came home as soon as business was completed.”

Magnus’s eyes narrowed.“Why is it that I think ‘company’ was the last thing on your mind, Lucius?”

“Father…”

“Mister Black, if you will excuse us?I think Lucius and I have something to discuss.”

Regulus nodded, but Lucius caught his arm before he could move away.“Come to me tonight,” he whispered in Regulus’s ear.

Regulus nodded again, a shiver of something curled down his back as he moved away and proceeded to make his way to his own room.He had a little something that needed to be taken care of.Tonight was too far off.

♂♥♂

Dinner that evening was stilted and overly formal.Regulus was used to eating with the Malfoys in the Formal Dining Room, but tonight things seemed worse than normal.Lucius and his father seemed to have a halo of angry energy about them, and both spoke in terse sentences at most.

Leena and Regulus did their best to keep the conversation going, but Lucius and his father seemed quite able to shut down the most innocuous of topics.

By the time Magnus left the table, Regulus was just about ready to go home and face his mother’s rage instead.The Malfoys were a truly powerful bunch, and all that power, radiating from both of them, filling the room, Lucius’s power clashing with Magnus’s, and both flickering his direction each time he deigned to speak, left him a little apprehensive.

He stood up to follow Leena from the room, but Lucius caught him by the elbow and pulled him back behind the door.“Give my parents an hour to settle down, then come to my room, all right?”

Regulus looked up at him, uncertain of what he wanted, but knowing that he liked the feeling Lucius’s attentions gave him.He took a breath.“I’ll be there.”

Lucius smirked.“Good.”And he was gone before Regulus could say more. Regulus hurried to his room to prepare.

Back in his room, Regulus felt like a kid waiting for Santa to arrive, or possibly his father to come home to punish him.His stomach was jumping with nerves, and there were a few moments where he was sure that he was going to throw up.He changed his outfit three times—ridiculous, really, as Lucius had seen all of his clothing already.It wasn’t like he could conjure up a new outfit to dazzle him with.

After an hour, he slipped out of his room, sure he’d get lost, or that Magnus would be waiting outside Lucius’s door, but when he got there, the hallway was empty. He brushed at his clothes, ran a hand through his hair, and knocked quietly as he could at the door, in hopes of not waking Magnus or Leena.

The door opened almost the moment he touched it, and Lucius ushered him in quickly.Inside, the room’s lights had been dimmed, so that Regulus wasn’t able to see very well at first, but Lucius lead him to the far side of the room—to the bed.A bed surrounded by a pale glowing light, and Regulus felt his heart stop at the realization that Lucius only had on a thin silk robe.

He was smiling at Regulus.“We’re not going out on the town, Reg.”

Regulus blushed.Sure, he knew what they were about to do, but he hadn’t wanted to wander the halls in his nightclothes.The very idea had made him feel naked.But the way Lucius was looking at him now made him feel naked as well.

“Come here,” Lucius said, settling on the bed.“Let’s see what we can do to relax you a bit.”

Regulus swallowed, but stepped towards him.Lucius’s fingers moved to the buttons of his robe, sliding the material down and off his shoulders, then working on the shirt underneath.“So bashful.Most of the Blacks I’ve known are rather brazen.You surprise me, Reg.”

“I’m not my family,” Regulus managed indignantly.“I’m me.If you don’t want--” but the rest of his words were cut off when Lucius’s mouth covered his.He’d kissed a few girls.He was a Black, after all.And though he might not be—might not have been, anyway—the heir, he was still of excellent blood.One of the few great houses left in the Wizarding World.Along with the Malfoys.But kissing girls had never felt like this. 

Lucius’s lips were as soft as a girl’s, but his kisses felt as though he were trying to devour Regulus.And Regulus didn’t doubt that he could.He wanted him to.Lucius’s tongue swept inside his mouth, and Regulus realized that kissing girls had never been like this because all of them were far too timid to even think of devouring him in this way.All he knew was that he desperately wanted more.He pulled closer, feeling the silk of Lucius’s robe against his legs, and realized that his pants were gone.The idea made him feel a bit dizzy. 

Lucius pulled away and led him to the bed.The cover had been pulled away, and Regulus sank into the bedding, a little scared of what was to come.Lucius was beautiful, yes, but Regulus knew he was ruthless as well.He couldn’t help but want Lucius to touch him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t scared of what Lucius might do.

Lucius looked down at him, bemused.“Relax, Reg.I promise you that you will enjoy this.But you won’t be able to if you don’t relax.”

Regulus took a deep breath before responding.“I…you’re rather…overwhelming, Lucius.”

Lucius smirked at that.“Good.Let me overwhelm you.Forget everything else.Tonight, you’re mine.”

Regulus looked at him, wide-eyed.Before he could respond, though, Lucius bent his head and began to lick a stripe from his collarbone, up his neck, and to his ear, stopping and nibbling on the tender flesh, and making Regulus squirm under him.“All mine,” Lucius breathed in his ear.

“God, yes,” Regulus moaned.

Lucius took his lips again, but his hands were now working at Regulus’s nipples.Regulus had never even thought to touch them when he’d pleasured himself before, and the bursts of pleasure-pain went straight to his cock, which was throbbing now against Lucius’s thigh.

“Say it,” Lucius said, pulling away so that he could see Regulus’s face.

Regulus looked up at him, confused.Say what?Had Lucius asked him something?

“Tell me you’re mine,” Lucius purred.

“I’m yours,” Regulus agreed, closing his eyes.

But Lucius pulled away.“No.I’m yours, _Lucius_.I want to hear you say that.”

Regulus sat up, meeting Lucius’s narrowed gaze.“I have never felt like this before, Lucius.No one else has been able to make me feel the way you do.Please, Lucius…”

Lucius pushed him back onto the bed, smiling.“No one else ever will, Regulus.You know that, don’t you?”

Regulus nodded.“Please, Lucius…” he begged again.

Lucius leaned down and kissed him softly.“Don’t worry, Regulus.I take care of what’s mine.I’ll never let you go.”

And then there were no more words.Lucius’s lips and tongue set out to map Regulus’s body, and Regulus could do little but writhe under him, gasping at each new sensation.He’d had sex before, but the experience had been nothing like this, and the girl had been so whiny about it that he’d never bothered with her again.Now Regulus wondered if this was why men preferred each other over women.No complaints, just sensations that seemed never to end.

When Lucius touched his cock, he nearly jumped off the bed, and Lucius spent several minutes soothing him again before beginning to stroke him slowly.With just the very tips of his fingers at first—light brushes of them from tip to balls, then back again, which caused a shiver to run down Regulus’s spine.Lucius blew against the head, then moved down to lap at his balls.Regulus shuddered.He’d never felt anything like this before in his life.

There was definitely something to be said about having an older lover.But that thought made Regulus wonder how many boys before him Lucius had seduced this way.The thought felt wrong, somehow, which was utterly ridiculous.There were six years between them.He could hardly expect Lucius to be a virgin still.But the thought of Lucius doing this to someone else, of those lips wrapped around someone else’s cock made him shudder again, not in pleasure, but in rage.

“Lucius?”

The blond ignored him, and continued his way up Regulus’s shaft now with shallow licks that were highly distracting, but Regulus wasn’t to be deterred.“Lucius,” he tried again, in a warning tone.

When Lucius ignored him again, Regulus didn’t bother to speak a third time, and wrapped Lucius’s hair in his hands, tugging at it hard until Lucius looked up at him.His eyes were dilated, he was breathing hard, and his pink lips were swollen.“What is it, Regulus?I’m a bit distracted here, if you don’t mind.”

“Why?”It was the best question his distracted and over-excited mind could come up with.

There was a snort, and Lucius smirked at him.“Why am I distracted?”

“No.Why me, Lucius?I’m sure you had many before me, and probably will have plenty after,” he added the last in a slightly bitter tone.“Why bother with me?”He didn’t want to hear that Lucius was just working his way through the pureblooded families, but he was scared that that was exactly what Lucius would tell him.

Lucius’s eyes narrowed for a moment, then his touches ceased.He slid up to stretch out alongside Regulus.“Why do you think I am doing this?Do you think that I’m simply bored, that I couldn’t have gone out and found someone else?”

Regulus tried to look away from him, embarrassed.That was almost exactly what he had thought. Ashamed, he moved to get of the bed, but Lucius grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the bed and sliding atop him.“You fascinate me, Regulus.You go from overconfident to reticent in the space of a heartbeat.”Lucius grinned.“I like that.”Then he sighed.“But if you aren’t ready for this, perhaps I shouldn’t push.”He pulled away, and sat on the edge of the bed.“Come back when you’re older, Reg.I look forward to seeing your total abandon beneath me when I finally take you.”

Regulus fumed at being called a child again.“I’m here, aren’t I?I’m old enough to know what I want.”

Lucius’s smirk was back.“Do you?”

“Of course!”

“Take it, then.Show me what you want.”

“Fine.”Regulus leaned forward and covered Lucius’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into Lucius’s mouth.Lucius tasted of the wine they’d drunk that evening, and of cinnamon from the pudding they’d had.He pulled away, then worked his way down the side of Lucius’s neck, recalling how wonderful that had felt.Lucius leaned back against the bed, and Regulus continued to work down his body.Nipples first, which drew sighs from the blond, then he stroked his fingers across Lucius’s abdomen, which jumped and quivered slightly at the sensation.He lapped at Lucius’s belly button before sinking lower, settling himself between Lucius’s legs and looking at his cock for the first time.

It was long and slender, a darker pink than the rest of his skin, and nestled in a bed of blond curls.Regulus ran his fingers through the coarse hairs, and Lucius shifted at the touch.Regulus looked up at him and grinned.He knew what Lucius wanted.He wanted to do it, in fact.It didn’t matter that he’d never done this before.Never even had it done to him.There was just something about it.It rather looked like a strawberry ice lolly.He giggled at the thought of what his mother would do if he were to come home with an ice lolly shaped like Lucius Malfoy’s cock.

Lucius scowled down at him.“What’s so funny?”

“Not you, Lucius.I was just thinking how my mother would react if she knew where I was.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at him.“Do you really want to be thinking about your mother at a time like this?” he asked.

Regulus shook his head, then bent forward quickly before Lucius could chastise him more.He touched the tip of his tongue to the bit of Lucius’s cock head that showed through the foreskin, and heard a hiss of pleasure from the blond.He glanced up to see Lucius with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.Regulus smiled, then opened his mouth and settled it just around the head of Lucius’s cock so that he could use his tongue to play with the foreskin and the fleshy head.The taste of it was musky and salty, but not nearly as unpleasant as he’d expected it to be.

He took a deep breath through his nose, and pushed his mouth further down along the shaft, loving the hitch in Lucius’s breath as he did so.But he wasn’t able to take the whole thing into his mouth.Just half, which left him a bit frustrated, so he pulled away from the shaft to ask Lucius what he could do.

Before the words were even out of his mouth, Lucius had flipped him onto his back, and was descending on Regulus’s cock once more, and he obviously could take the entire thing, as Regulus felt the lips descend all the way to his pubes, and the tip of his cock brush against the back of Lucius’s throat.He was unable to make any other sound but a moan by that time, and just relaxed into Lucius’s ministrations.It felt so good having the slick-hot-wet surrounding his cock, and the fingers stroking him in surprising but pleasant places.

However, when Lucius’s finger began stroking between his arse cheeks, he started.Why would anyone want to touch there?Especially someone like Lucius Malfoy? It was dirty and disgusting.“What are you doing?” he asked, not even noticing the crack in his voice.

Lucius slid his lips off Regulus’s cock and looked up.“Surely you have some idea of how this is done, Regulus?Don’t tell me you’re really that innocent,” he smirked.

Regulus scowled down at him.He certainly didn’t want to admit to Lucius that he had no idea what he was referring to.It had really never occurred to him how two men might have sex. But if it involved touching that?The idea of someone touching him there just seemed wrong.“Do we have to do that?”

Lucius’s face took on a thoughtful expression.“Well, there are other things we could do, I suppose.”He slid up Regulus’s body so that he was settled atop him, and Regulus felt him wrap his fingers around their cocks, squeezing them together, and thrusting his own cock into his hand.Regulus echoed the motion, groaning at the feel of Lucius’s cock against his own.“Do you like this?” Lucius murmured in his ear.

“God, yes,” he moaned back.It was so much—the pressure, the slick feel of damp skin, and then Lucius’s lips on his neck once more, and Regulus felt Lucius’s thrusts increase, and bucked harder against Lucius, into that tight, grasping hand.“Oh, God…” he managed, before he was spilling out across his stomach, and soon Lucius’s release followed, blending with the small pools of come along his abdomen and sinking into his belly button.

Lucius’s lips claimed his again, tongue flicking out to taste him once more before releasing his mouth and moving down to lap at the gathered liquid in Regulus’s bellybutton before sliding up and kissing him once more.Regulus opened his mouth cautiously, not sure that he would like the taste of their mingled juices, but unable to resist Lucius’s tongue as it stroked against his.

When Lucius released his mouth once more, he settled against Regulus’s hip, slowly undulating against him and burrowing his nose into Regulus’s shoulder.“Mine,” he muttered sleepily once more.

Regulus curled around him as much as possible, pulling the covers over them.“As long as you want me,” he whispered, before sliding into sleep.

♂♥♂

That summer was magnificent.Lucius showed him everything eventually.Once Regulus had consented to anal sex, Lucius had even shown him the pleasures of rimming, which had nearly caused him to come three times before Lucius had even entered him that night, that slick, agile tongue thrusting inside of him, and realizing that it was Lucius’s tongue…It was too much, and never enough.

Of course, they had to avoid Magnus.He’d sent Lucius off twice more, and it was much harder for Regulus to simply make due when Lucius was gone.But when he returned, sometimes they didn’t even wait for privacy before devouring each other once more.Regulus suspected that Lucius charmed the door to whichever room he found Regulus in so that they would have some warning, but even so, it was just wonderful to be in Lucius’s arms once more.

It was difficult leaving him at the end of August.God knew when he would see Lucius again.Lucius came to see him the morning before he left, and after a long, drawn-out kiss, they settled onto Regulus’s bed.

“What’s wrong, Reg?” Lucius asked.

“When will I see you again?”

Lucius smiled.“I’m sure I can find time to visit you.Perhaps during one of your Hogsmeade visits?And you can owl me as often as you wish.”

Regulus smiled, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough.After almost three months with Lucius, occasional visits and owls seemed inadequate.He sighed.

Lucius’s arm tightened around him.“I’ve spoken with mother.”

“Oh?”

”She says you were an ideal houseguest.I suggested we might want to have you come back next summer.She seemed amenable to it.”

Regulus sat up and looked at Lucius, startled.“Really?You mean I can come back?”

Lucius smiled, and pulled the younger man atop him.“Of course, you are mine, after all.”

  


_Fin_  



End file.
